


Aftermath (canon compliant)

by Hyperactive_Paranoid



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactive_Paranoid/pseuds/Hyperactive_Paranoid
Summary: The aftermath of Glam being kicked to the street, and getting to his new home.This is the canon compliant version, see my page for the alternative version.
Relationships: Glam/Ches(implied)
Kudos: 13





	Aftermath (canon compliant)

You’re exhausted. You’re not sure how you’re feeling emotionally, but you can barely keep yourself upright. You’re not sure when you started crying, or not even when you stopped. You don’t even know why.

Rain hits heavy on your shoulders, on the expensive suit you previously had to take extreme care of, that now feels like a toxic remain of your family lingering on you. Hair is falling messily in your face, and your shoes are entirely drenched.

Your hand clenches around the handle of the accursed instrument you are still holding on to for reasons you can’t quite pin down. You can’t even bring yourself to look at it.

You loathe it with a passion, but you can’t bring yourself to abandon it.

You have lost track of any time or direction, letting your feet guide you to the only place you can really call home.

The look Ches gives you when you come knocking at his house is a mix of surprise and concern. He lets you in without a word from either of you. You quietly creep to his room, leaving wet footsteps in your wake.

You quietly stand in his room. He looks you over, shakes his head and hands you some of his spare clothes.

“Hell of a rain outside, huh?” He tries to chuckle. Your smile is barely worth being called such.

His eyes fall on your bandaged arm. He's smart enough to figure out that whatever wounds it's hiding they're not self inflicted, and also smart enough to know that even if he did ask you'd never tell him anything. 

Just as you’re not going to tell him anything that happened just after the concert. 

His clothes on you feel more refreshing than any shower you’ve taken before, and as you sit on the floor reality starts to finally sink in.

Dizziness takes a hold on your brain as it computes the consequences of your choice. Your hand covers your eye for a second, and you finally exhale a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

Ches is looking at you with obvious concern. You don’t know how to feel at first, but then you smile at him, manic. You have a hard time holding back your giddy laughter.

“I did it, Ches.”

“You did what..?” He smiles back at you with lopsided uncertainty.

You finally giggle, then laugh, wholeheartedly. It’s not a happy laugh. It’s a crazy, sort of unhinged laughter. Ches looks around and can’t help but awkwardly join in. You look like a rat dragged out of a sewer, in clothes that don’t fit you, your hair all matted and messed up from the rain, but your eyes betray the pure fire burning inside you.

“You okay man?” 

“I’m fine, thank you.”

You’re more than fine. You’re _free._


End file.
